A Angel fell in love with the wrong person
by Cupcakeyummy
Summary: What was Mavis doing during the battle on Tenrou Island? Who was she with? Were was she? Who satisfied her boredom? Is love blooming? Or stopped to a halt. Mavis's point-of-view when the S-Class Test was going on.


**MY FIRST FANFIC WITH MAVIS! I LUV MAVIS! FAV CHARACTER. 3 MAVIS FOREVER 3333 idk...i'm just crazy about her, she cute, awesome, and (in my mind) HELLA STRONG! I EVEN DREW A DRAWING OF HER 333**

**the threes "333" are suppose to be hearts but my rabbit ate the carrots.**

* * *

"Ahh~ The water looks so soothing and welcoming~" Mavis dipped her feet in the water, but her feet just passed right through, since she's a ghost.

"Eh~I want water! water!" Mavis puffed her cheeks. She didn't want to be trapped with her soul on an island, but she had to look over Fairy Tail for the generations to come.

She heard a rustling of leaves, and quickly hid behind a tree.

"How are we suppose to find a stupid grave? It could be anywhere!"

"Don't worry Cana, we'll find it."

"Lucy, thanks."

"On the last S-Class test, was their any clues? Any riddles?" The blonde one asked.

"Hmm, that's strange. Every year we would have a clue or _something _to go on, but this year NOTHING!"

"I'm sure their's just something, something that we're missing..."

Mavis looked intensely at the girl named "Cana". She seemed to be outraged at something, a grave?_ But there is only one grace on this island...oh. _

But Mavis was bored, and when people are bored, they tend to do crazy things. Mavis floated close, and from behind a tree, poked Lucy in the back. Mavis sent Lucy hints about where her grave might be, with some..._false_...information...

Mavis giggled and ran away, only to bump into a person. The only person able to touch her without going right through, Zeref.

"Zeref!" Mavis smiled. She and Zeref were the only ones on the island for years, only having Zeref on the island, they became close friends. Mavis knew Zeref was an evil man, but she could not die from him, after all, she was already dead.

"Mavis, were were you?" Zeref asked. Mavis wished Zeref could see her. He was able to sense and hear her, but sight was something only Fairy Tail members were allowed to see. Zeref was a strong wizard, he has already unlocked his sixth-sense, therefore allowing him to talk to Mavis. Mavis kissed his cheek, knowing he won't notice. Yes, Mavis Vermilion, was in love with Zeref. She noticed him look blankly in her direction.

She quickly started talking"I was having a little fun! It's boring here when I can't find you." Mavis pointed out. Zeref closed his eyes. He loved Mavis's voice, it echoed through the trees sending a soft lullaby to his ears. She sounded like an angel that had sugar twisted in with her words. She seemed to be everywhere, he could never pinpoint her location.

Zeref was just wandering in the woods when Mavis lost sight of him. Zeref remembered mini-heartattack when her presence was gone. He couldn't bear being on this island alone without Mavis.

He used his hand to cover his blush, _stupid idiot! You can't even see her!_

"Zeref look!" Mavis pointed at a large flying ship. "I never knew Fairy Tail had a ship like that!"

"That is no Fairy Tail ship." Zeref sensed an all too familiar feeling coming from that ship, destruction. "Grimoire Heart."

* * *

Mavis took her eyes off of Zeref for one second, and he disappeared. She searched through the woods, but could not find him. Her only thought was that he was taken.

She then heard a voice crying near her grave. She wanted to ignore it, but she was drawn by the strong sense of friendship. She floated back to her grave, Zeref would have to wait.

* * *

Mavis knew if Zeref were to be captured, he would be on that evil ship.

*On the ship*

Her footsteps were unheard through the ship. She was practically floating to where all the dark energy was centered. She angrily passed through the doors, and ready to give whoever operates all this, a piece of her mind.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw..."HADES?!"

"First?" He looked up, scared.

"I should have known, I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN." Mavis was ready to use her powers, which was weakened since she was a ghost.

"B-but, you died!" He said. Just then the door swung open and there stood Zeref. Mavis wondered why Zeref was here without anyone forcing him too, and she quickly tried to cover her presence.

"You've made me mad. Now I will unleash my powers which you wanted so bad." He then spiraled a black swirling ball, and engulfed Hades in the darkness.

"ごめんなさい Gomen'nasai (sorry), Mavis." He whispered, before calling forth the dark dragon. Mavis widened her eyes, knowing full well of what he was going to do.

"NOOO!" She screamed before going to aid her friends.

"Mavis?" Zeref asked, but she was already gone.

* * *

**Liked the first Chapter? I honestly did not know what to write but I WANTED TO WRITE A FANFIC ON MAVIS!**

**I also have another fanfic on Fairy Tail, but it's not on Mavis (sadly) and about Lucy. Its called...(LISTEN UP)!**

_**"Universal Dragon"**_

**Make sure to read it XDDD**

**REVIEW~~~~**


End file.
